everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sigrid Del Noble
Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble - córka córki Szlachcianki z baśni kubańskiej "The Noblewoman's daughter and the Charcoal woman's son". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Sigrid opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów. Na ogół jest miłą i cichą osobą, otaczającą się sprawdzonymi osobami. Dziewczyna uwielbia gotować oraz tańczyć, szczególnie upodobała sobie tańce latino. Interesuje się także roślinami - w wolnych chwilach z chęcią uczęszcza do pobliskiej szklarni, gdzie dogląda krzewów owocowych. Z rodziną nastolatka ma chłodne relacje, głównie dlatego, że od małego matka dziewczyny narzucała jej swoje zdanie. Osobowość Sigrid jest na pozór cichą i oszczędną w słowach osobą. Dziewczyna rzadko kiedy odzywa się na forum publicznym, ale jeśli już, zaskakuje innych swoją dojrzałością. Nastolatkę cechują skrupulatność oraz opanowanie. Potrafi zapanować nad emocjami i zastanowi się kilkanaście razy, zanim coś powie. Wbrew stwarzanym pozorom, dziewczyna jest osobą odważną. Nie boi się zmian i potrafi być niczym tarcza, oparcie dla przyjaciół, kiedy tego potrzebują. Sigrid jest dla bliskich niczym starsza siostra - wysłucha i zawsze służy ciepłym słowem czy radą. W jej towarzystwie wiele osób czuje się bezpiecznie. Sigrid stara się nie oceniać pochopnie, zanim wyda osąd, zbiera jak najwięcej informacji. Panicznie boi się tego, że mogłaby popełnić jakąś gafę i tym samym - stracić zaufanie ważnych dla siebie osób. Bardzo zależy jej na sprawiedliwości. Nie należy do imprezowych osób, a jeśli już, woli zabawę w małym gronie, niż huczne imprezy do rana. Dziewczyna potrafi wyciągać wnioski ze swoich konsekwencji i uczy się na błędach. wygląd Sigrid jest wysoką dziewczyną o typowo latynoskiej urodzie. Jej skóra barwy mlecznej kawy, nie posiada jakichkolwiek skaz, znamion, pieprzyków czy blizn. Swoje długie do ziemi, czarno - brązowe włosy Sigrid spina w wysokiego kucyka, a we fryzurę wplątuje egzotyczne kwiaty. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają odcień ciemnej zieleni pomieszanej z orzechowym. Brwi nastolatki, są w odcieniu czerni, a usta ma naturalnie karmazynowe. Jej rysy twarzy są delikatnie zarysowane, tak samo nos. Paznokcie dziewczyny mają kształt migdału i są bardzo zadbane. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec, który sama sobie maluje za pomocą pudru oraz różu. Relacje 'Rodzina' Sigrid Luule Margit jest córką córki Szlachcianki. Dziewczyna to jedynaczka. Pomimo bogactwa, matka nastolatki starała się nie rozpieszczać córki. Ojca dziewczyna nie pamięta. Z tego co matka jej opowiadała, zmarł kiedy Sigrid była małym dzieckiem, ale nie wiadomo do końca czy jest to prawdą, czy jedynie wymysłem mamy nastolatki. Obecnie, Sigrid posiada ojczyma, którego nie lubi, z resztą z wzajemnością. 'Miłość' Sigrid nie wierzy w miłość ani w przeznaczenie. Nie należy do kochliwych osób i nie uznaje czegoś takiego jak "miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia" jak można się domyśleć nigdy nie była w związku 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym przyjacielem Sigrid jest papuga imieniem Coco. Dziewczynę często można zauważyć w towarzystwie papużki. 'Przyjaciele' Sigrid zaprzyjaźniła się z Candelarią. 'Znajomi' Brennan. Często są duetem na konkursach kulinarnych. Koleżeńskie relacje dziewczyna ma także z Sweetie Plum Fairy oraz Sol Helium. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna szczególnie nie lubi się z Neith Ihejiriką. Poróżniły je w dużej mierze odmienne przekonania, po za tym, Sigrid uważa Neith za zwykłą zołzę, a od tak zwanych "królowych dram", nastolatka stara się trzymać jak najdalej. Zainteresowania 'Tańce latynoskie' Dziewczyna kocha tańczyć. Tańce latynoskie, a w szczególności salsa to pasja nastolatki, która towarzyszy jej od dzieciństwa. 'Ogrodnictwo' Sigrid uwielbia przyglądać się roślinom, a także spędzać czas w ogrodzie. 'Kulinaria' Sigrid jest zapaloną miłośniczką próbowania potraw, a także ich przyrządzania. W przeszłości, bardzo często gotowała razem ze swoją mamą, obecnie nie mają dla siebie tyle czasu co kiedyś. Nastolatce zdarza się brać udział w konkursach kulinarnych, zbiera także przepisy które przechowuje w przeznaczonym na ten cel albumie. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Grzebieniu z kwiatami, którym ozdabia fryzurę. *Perfumach o zapachu pomarańczy. *Spokojnym i opanowanym tonie głosu. Zajęcia *Koromatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Mitologia. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Czaroekonomia. *Opowiadanie na 101. Wystąpienia *Brak. Niezapomniane cytaty Klasyczna Baśń Córka Szlachcianki i syn kobiety sprzedającej węgiel '''- (ang. '''The Noblewoman's daughter and The Charcoal woman's son) - kubańska baśń ludowa. Na początku opowieści poznajemy dwie ciężarne kobiety, różniące się zupełnie statusem społecznym - szlachciankę oraz kobietę sprzedającą węgiel, która zaopatruje dom szlachcianki. Biedna kobieta zasugerowała, że jeśli będzie miała chłopczyka, a szlachcianka córeczkę, to w przyszłości ich dzieci będą mogły za siebie wyjść. Przerażona tą informacją, szlachcianka kazała swoim służącym zabić dziecko biedaczki, jeśli będzie ono chłopakiem i na dowód przynieść jego mały palec oraz język. Służący, niechętni do zabicia małego dziecka, wrzucili je owinięte szczelnie w kocyku na jezioro, przynosząc szlachciance mały paluszek, który odcięli chłopczykowi oraz język psa. Dziecko odnalazła w jeziorze para królewska, która od dawna starała się o dziecko. Traktowali oni chłopczyka jak swojego własnego syna i specjalnie dla niego kazali stworzyć mały, złoty paluszek. Gdy chłopiec urósł, jego przyszywani rodzice wyjawili mu prawdę o tym, jak go znaleźli, a młody książę zapragnął odnaleźć swoich biologicznych rodziców. Niechętna para królewska w końcu się zgodziła i chłopak wyruszył w drogę. Został zaproszony do zamku szlachcianki, gdzie zakochał się w jej pięknej córce, a ona w nim. Na przyjęciu, po złotym palcu rozpoznał go służący szlachcianki, który kilka lat temu dostał za zadanie zabicie chłopaka. Opowiada mu on o tym, co zrobił i obiecuje, że zabierze go do jego biologicznej matki, jeśli nikomu nie wyjawi tego sekretu. Książę godzi się; następnego dnia służący zabiera go do chatki, gdzie mieszka jego mama, kobieta sprzedająca węgiel. Oboje bardzo cieszą się na swój widok, a książę dodatkowo zaplanował zemstę. Następnego dnia zapytał szlachciankę o rękę jej córki, a ta się zgodziła, marząc od dawna o tym, by jej dziecko wyszło za jakiegoś bogatego i ważnego księcia. Pod koniec ich ślubu przyszła tajemnicza postać, której twarz zasłaniał czarny welon. Gdy książę kazał jej go zdjąć, okazało się, że to kobieta sprzedająca węgiel. Szlachcianka udusiła się z własnego gniewu i umarła. Jej córka była smutna, jednak gdy minęła żałoba, wszyscy - król, królowa, małżonkowie oraz kobieta sprzedająca węgiel - żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Royalso - Rebels - thumb|left|118pxSigrid po prostu jest obojętne czy wypełni swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie, a pytana o przyszłość, zwykle oschle odpowiada by zostawiono ją w spokoju. Te wszystkie kłótnie typu "Buntownik VS. Szlachetny dziewczyna uważa za wysoce niedojrzałe i zwyczajnie nie potrzebne, skoro i tak każdy zrobi to czego zechce. Portrayals thumb|left W filmie live-action, w rolę Sigrid mogłaby wcielić się aktorka Chrissie Fit, znana min. Z roli w filmach z serii "Pitch Perfect". W polskiej wersji językowej, dziewczyna mówiłaby głosem Zofii Nowakowskiej . Ciekawostki *Autorką tłumaczenia opisu baśni jest Liść. *Jej imiona (Sigrid i Lulle) są imionami pochodzenia estońskiego. Imię Sigrid oznacza - "zwycięstwo", "piękno" lub "sprawiedliwość" , zaś Luule - "poezja". Z kolei imię Margit jest skróconą, latynoską wersją imienia Małgorzata. *Nazwisko dziewczyny, pochodzi z j. hiszpańskiego i oznacza " szlachetny", zaś przedrostek "Del" wskazuje na latynoskie pochodzenie. *Ulubiony owoc Sigrid to pomarańcza. *Wygląd Sigrid jest inspirowany Eleną z Avaloru, postaci z serialu animowanego produkcji Disney, przez co jest bardzo bliska mojemu serduszku. *Z kolei jej strój w First Chapter opoera się na tej kreacji. *Aktorkę w Portrayals zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Sigrid Luule szkic basica.jpg Sigrid ID 2.jpg Sigrid ID.jpg Sigrid symbol.jpg|Ozdobiona ornamentami róża, na wzór haftu - symbol Sigrid Ilu - Szkic pamiętnik - Sigrid i Ben na schodach.jpg|Objadamy zwycięstwo holenderskim serem - czyli ilustracja do pamiętnika. Sigrid Moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Sigrid nowy szkic.jpg Stroje Sigrid LD szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day Sigrid festiwal Muzyczny.jpg Sigrid - Holandia.jpg Sigrid random 1.jpg|Jakaś randomowa sukienka na galę czy coś Sigrid sukienka urodzinowa.jpg|Sukienka Sigrid z okazji jej Quinceañery. Od innych Sigrid by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali <3 Meta timeline *'Styczeń 2018' - "Wnioski" Rochi'Octaviji o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble. *'2018' - Pojawia się bio oraz art postaci, Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Sigrid oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'03.05.18' - Sigrid opuszcza brudnopis i zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki. Kategoria:Roybel Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Córka Szlachcianki i syn kobiety sprzedającej węgiel Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija